


當熊孩子來搶鏡頭

by Williamchu



Series: Alternate Universe [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid John Watson, Kid Sherlock, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: 當Mycroft和Lestrade決定擁有小孩，小孩又分別是Sherlock和John。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：AU、歡樂向、OOC有、只是因為四張時事圖而飆出來的文所以別太認真。

四張時事圖：

 

**正文－**

 

Mycroft一直對人類沒轍，更不用說小孩子了，只是當Lestrade眨著水汪汪大眼問他是否願意一起擁有幾個娃兒時，他又怎能拒絕眼前這位出現在他生命當中如天使般耀眼的丈夫？

他們嚴謹的挑選代理孕母，同時和平地決定好，第一個小孩將會使用Mycroft的基因，也由Mycroft取名，第二個小孩則理所當然的改成Lestrade做主導。

只是當Lestrade聽見Mycroft替第一個小孩取的名字時，不由得的微皺起眉頭：「 Sherlock？」

「對，」Mycroft一手撐著頰，一手隨意地翻看著大腿上的文件，「William Sherlock Scott Holmes.」

「這孩子長大會討厭你的，」和他一同坐在沙發上的Lestrade拿起前者腿上的文件，藏到身後。「孩子的Daddy，你是認真要替他取這個名字嗎？」

「比我向女王宣誓時還要認真，」Mycroft張開雙手，側身抱住了Lestrade，在對方的唇上輕輕一吻，「這是個好名字。」

「那我們的第二個孩子呢？親愛的總督察。」Mycroft趁Lestrade享受自己的擁抱跟吻時，將男人藏在身後的文件拿了回來。

Lestrade對於Mycroft方才的小動作給了一個微弱的瞪視，然而後者只是瞇起眼甩了甩紙張，「這可是極機密。」

蘇格蘭場的總督察撇了撇嘴，「John Hamish Lestrade.」

Mycroft露出了詭異的像是在討好又不太認同的表情，Lestrade睜大眼睛帶著點警告的瞪他。

「由我決定，Mycroft，我們說好了。」

Mycroft終於拿起筆在紙張尾端簽上了自己的姓名，「是是是，老公大人，一切聽你吩咐。」嘴角噙著笑同時點著頭的大英政府半敷衍半認真的回應著身旁的銀髮丈夫。

即使是這樣的語氣，Lestrade還是滿足於公務員口中討好的老公大人一詞，他見西裝筆挺的男人已經完成手中的那份文件，再次抽起丟到一旁的桃木桌上，絲毫不在意對方眼神中的抗議將丈夫推倒在沙發上。

「終於結束拯救英國的行動了？」Lestrade跨坐上Mycroft，低下身子，貼上男人的唇瓣喃喃低語道。

「那永遠沒有結束的一天，Greg，如同倫敦猖狂的犯罪一樣。」Mycroft的雙手開始褪去身上人的衣物，那雙美麗的灰藍眸子被情慾染得更加深沉。

「那就暫時忘記那些狗屎活吧。」Lestrade已完全投入地親吻並吸吮Mycroft脖頸上的大塊肌膚。

Mycroft發出了一聲短促但足以讓Lestrade完全硬起來的呻吟，「……好的。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Sherlock出生了。

為了照顧孩子，Lestrade向新蘇格蘭場請了育嬰假，Mycroft則是開始將工作帶回家，畢竟他是大英政府，只要能交出成果，誰能夠管他在哪裡工作？

一開始，這兩個大男人還是有請一位保母來教導他們該怎麼樣照顧小孩，後期他們完全接手，因此半年後出生的John對他們來說已經不是困難事，Lestrade延長了育嬰假的時間，Mycroft越來越少出差，他舌燦蓮花的勸說同事以及各國高層有些事情都是能夠靠視訊會議來減少成本的，而最終當然達到了Mycroft想要的成果。

其實他們倆都很高興照顧孩子讓他們陪伴彼此的時間變長了，只是有時候因為孩子所引起的暴力行為，都會讓Mycroft忍不住嘆息。

正熟睡的Mycroft忽然接收到身旁丈夫的一個重踢，他迷迷糊糊地跌落床下。

「Sherlock跟John又再哭了。」Lestrade說完這一句就再無反應。

Mycroft嘆了一口氣，綁好身上的睡衣走向如同噩夢般可怕的聲響來源，手腳俐落的泡好牛奶、換好尿布、睡眼惺忪哄著懷中兩個娃兒入睡後，再走回溫暖的床鋪已經是一個小時半後的事情了。

下一次的孩子哭鬧，換Mycroft用他長長的美腿將Lestrade踢到了床下，「孩子。」

些微沙啞的嗓音吐出簡潔俐落的單詞，Mycroft欲沉沉睡去前聽見倒在地上的丈夫語氣沉悶的抗議：「我認真覺得我們該換個叫彼此起床的方式了。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Sherlock確實遺傳到了Mycroft的高智商，同時很愛跟他爸對著幹，總愛在Mycroft工作時跑進書房鬧場，更糟糕的是他會拖著還坐在吵鬧學步車裡的John，天曉得Mycroft最厭惡吵雜的工作環境。

「Daddy－！」Sherlock雙手虛空合掌衝進了Mycroft的書房，外帶著John興奮的高喊和可怕的塑膠滾輪和鈴鐺聲響。

Mycroft頹下肩膀，將公文闔起，瞇細雙眼望向有著蓬鬆卷髮的大兒子和金黃短髮的小兒子。

「Sherl，我說過多少次－」

Sherlock無意理會父親眼中的警告，自顧自伸長手臂向對方展示虛空的合掌，「Daddy，你可以演繹看看我的手中有什麼嗎？」

Mycroft抱起雙臂，不到一秒便脫口而出：「一隻蚱蜢？」

「對！Daddy！你真棒！」惡魔般的笑容從Sherlock臉上展開，他雙手往Mycroft身上一丟，那隻萬惡的蟲子準準的砸到了Mycroft的西裝上，然後跳到男人的肩膀，Sherlock開心地發出尖銳的笑聲，轉身就要推著John離開。

Mycroft快手快腳地抓住了Sherlock的領子，「Sherl，我並不怕蟲子。」公務員的嗓音低沉且寒冷，Sherlock縮起身子，知道自己已經惹父親生氣了。

Lestrade走了過來正好見到臉色極臭Mycroft抓著Sherlock的後領，「Sherlock！」

捲毛男孩像是看到救星般，撲到了Lestrade的腳邊，「Papa！救救我！Daddy生氣了！」

Mycroft依舊沉著臉，「夠了，Sherlock，別以為你向Papa求救就可以幫得了你。」

Lestrade抱起Sherlock，另一手摸著John的頭，「怎麼？Sherl又做什麼事了？」

「他抓了一隻蚱蜢，把蚱蜢丟到我身上，現在，」Mycroft走近Lestrade，「那隻蚱蜢消失在這間書房裡了。」

Lestrade看著Mycroft，暗暗明白丈夫真的因為孩子調皮的舉動而生氣了，更嚴重的是，Sherlock確實找到了他父親的弱點－Mycroft害怕蟲子。

否則這樣的小事，又怎麼會惹怒Mycroft呢？

Lestrade放下Sherlock，將調皮鬼和跟隨者推出了書房，「Myc，你冷靜一點。」Lestrade抱住全身僵硬的高個兒男人，在對方的頰上和唇上各給了一個美妙的親吻。

「先把手頭上的文件拿去另外一間書房忙吧，我會好好教訓他們的，同時絕對會找到那隻蚱蜢，好嗎？」

Lestrade的琥珀眼眸裡是滿滿的討好意味，Mycroft拜倒在這樣的溫柔眼眸下，他點點頭開始收拾起文件。

「你是個好父親，Greg。」提著公事包的Mycroft吻上Lestrade。

「我們都是，好嗎？」被親吻的男人笑著回應道。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

在開啟這場視訊會議前，Mycroft已經和Lestrade再三提醒過絕對別讓Sherlock和John跑進書房，銀髮男人也很認真地應答道：「我知道，Myc，我會顧好他們的。」

現在，世界各國首相都將視線對焦在他身上，Mycroft正展現絕佳的氣勢和自信論述自身的想法，只是沒想到這時候卻會聽見自家首相尷尬地開口，打斷了他。

「Mycroft，你兒子……」

**真好。太好了。**

Mycroft露出完美的微笑，絲毫不理會已經走到自己身旁興奮地看著螢幕的Sherlock，他伸出手將大兒子往後推，打算繼續開口，卻又聽見學步車萬惡的聲響靠近自己。

**GREG！WHERE ARE YOU？！**

各國首相幾乎都因眼前這一幕笑了出來，Mycroft幾乎掛不住臉上的表情，他甚至因為這突如其來的一鬧說錯了國家的名字－這絕對是他人生上最該死的錯誤。

下一秒，他聽見他丈夫滑壘進書房的聲響，身旁的大兒子跟後面的二兒子都被迅速的往後帶離，在房門關上的那刻，他終於恢復原本該有的神情了。

Mycroft整了整自身的服儀，神情嚴肅：「方才的混亂煩請各位見諒，現在將注意力集中至我們現在該討論的正事上頭吧。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Lestrade不是不知道這個會議在Mycroft工作上的重要性，只是他被Sherlock故意的惡作劇分了神，沒多久他便發現身旁的兩個孩子不見蹤影。

**該死，真該死！**

當他衝進Mycroft的書房時－還差點摔跤－他甚至看見螢幕中各國首相憋著笑的面孔，Lestrade表情糾結的抓起兩孩子便立刻死命地向外拖動。

**我的老天，這可該怎麼辦。**

**Mycroft肯定恨死我了。**

Lestrade將房門關上，抓著兩個孩子氣喘吁吁地跌坐在地板時，懊惱地想著。

 **FIN.** （？？？？？）

**Author's Note:**

> 好了這詭異的文章沒了！！！！！XDDDDD  
> 一發完結！！！！  
> 後續神馬的自己想吧肯定是探長用撒嬌攻勢澆熄了麥哥的火焰。（？？？  
> 就這樣XDDDDD


End file.
